1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of providing a graphical user interface (GUI) using divided screens and a multimedia device using the same, and more particularly, to a method of providing a GUI that is used to operate a multimedia device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in communication and storage device technology have enabled the storage of vast amounts of content on storage media. Due to the increased amounts of content being stored in multimedia devices, a user may often want to list content he or she desires to play back. Recently, the range of portable multimedia devices capable of playing back content has rapidly increased. Since multimedia devices provide such a variety of functions, methods of using multimedia have inevitably become more complicated, and the number of menu items that must be provided on a screen for the user has also dramatically increased.
However, due to a small screen size of portable multiple devices, an appropriate interface to enable a user to use large, complex menus more efficiently, while providing superior visual effects, is required. Therefore, there is a need for methods of providing a user with an interface enabling the user to edit lists of content and menus more intuitively and efficiently, while providing superior visual effects.